


The Needs of the King (Chinese Version)

by d7b7, FlitShadowflame



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Thorin, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五军后大家都活着。索林喝醉了，一不小心把心中所想当众说了出来XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of the King (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Needs of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28813) by flit_st_fanfic. 



> flit_st_fanfic's AO3 penname is FlitShadowflame, I list her as co-author, go check her works :)  
> FlitShadowflame就是flit_st_fanfic在AO3的笔名，我已经按她的要求把她添加为合作作者，去看看吧~
> 
> kinkmeme上的应文，prompt见原文链接

尽管手臂上仍缠满绷带，但此时国王醉意醺醺快活极了。故土收复，远征队的成员们也都在不久前那场惨烈的大战中活了下来。没错没错，他们是不得不花了点儿黄金打发走人类和精灵，不过Erebor的财富之巨早已远超Thorin的记忆……Smaug占领孤山后可没闲着，它确实又掠夺来不少宝贝，好嘛，把其中一部分物归原主还算合情合理。

  
国王拒绝再想这件事，取而代之，他尽情地开怀畅饮欣然接受每一次敬酒，并不断地向两个外甥投去笑容（战后Thorin没能第一时间找到Fili和Kili，当他终于在一个小帐篷里发现重伤的外甥时，差点当场痛哭流涕）。此外他还和大家一起狂欢唱歌来着，甚至没忘了慰问下他们的飞贼。不过飞贼吃得也太多了吧（连Bombur都被那恐怖的食量震惊了）。

  
酒精让他放松，而席间Bofur和飞贼亲亲密密的甜腻模样又让他感到寂寞难耐，或者春心荡漾，或者两者兼而有之。于是他的眼睛就落在了Dwalin身上。他们上一回真正意义上滚床单是哪时候的事了？Mahal啊，至少好几年了，距离他上一次拥有那根让人着迷的老二已经过去了那么多年！他当然还有别的办法纾解需要，但没有人比得上Dwalin，谁都没有Dwalin那么强那么大。

  
Thorin隐约意识到狂欢声似乎陆陆续续停止了，他的两个外甥不知道为什么张大嘴盯着他，一副目瞪口呆的样子。Dwalin的耳尖和鼻子看起来有点儿红（酒的关系？一定是），而且一个劲地傻笑。周围还有些其他人，不过Thorin没心思理会他们。

  
说真的，Dwalin的所作所为根本就是犯罪，算算他有多久没服侍他的国王了？作为卫队统领Dwalin应该眼下就逮捕他自个儿……至少，他也该快点注意到国王对他的忽视非常•极其•很不满意。

  
突然，Thorin被人头下脚上扛了起来。他讨厌这个姿势，等等，唔，他的脸正对着Dwalin的屁股，风景很是讨人喜欢，于是他毫不犹豫地伸手抓了把——用两只手。

  
上方传来惊讶的笑声，接着Thorin自己的屁股被人打了下。这可不对，他当即牢骚起来：“我是你的国王，你怎么能这样对我。”

  
“因为我是你的Dwalin。再说，既然你已经醉到当着外甥的面爬我腿上主动求欢——我可真不该只给你这一下，而你想要的显然也不止于此，我的好陛下。”Dwalin的语气又殷勤又谦恭，但似乎又有点得意过头，“所以请允许我护送你回房间，好提供更多服务满足你的需要。”

  
听起来诱人无比，不过Thorin觉得得仔细掂量掂量。“然后你又要在接下来的十年里继续忽视我，就像这十年里一样？”这问题似乎问得不太对劲，但Thorin一时想不明白哪出了问题。可能是数字不止十年。

  
“向你发誓，我的陛下，从此刻到生命终止我会用每一天照料你的需要。”Thorin的屁股又被轻轻拍了一下，然后一阵天旋地转他就躺到了床上。“你早点说出来让我知道就好了。”Dwalin的声音太温柔了，以至于Thorin有点不确定眼下这一切是不是真的。不过那么一会功夫里，Dwalin倒是非常真实的剥掉了他的外套和靴子直到只剩一件内衬。

  
“别走。”看到Dwalin起身后退，Thorin冲口而出。“不要离开我。”他苦笑了下，“你知道我不擅长说话。命令惯了。”

  
“别担心，我恰好最擅长服从命令。”

完


End file.
